


once in a while

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Random plot, always listening always understanding, asupan pribadi, caring!hinata, hinata waifu wannabe, kei prudential, keju, may contain ooc, mention of Civil War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sekali-kali, kei yang mengalah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once in a while

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate  
> civil war (c) studio marvel
> 
> tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kecuali senang-senang.  
> random plot as i said before. i'm (not) gomen.

"Ya, ampun!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Shouyou menjerit tertahan dengan nada yang (kelewat) kesal. Matanya tak lepas dari ponsel pintar di tangannya, sementara ibu jarinya sibuk bergerak menelusuri layar berukuran 5.7 inchi itu. Tubuhnya yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini sedikit lebih kurus bersandar seenaknya pada bahu kiri Kei yang mulai semakin doyong terkena tekanan darinya. _Toh,_ Kei _(tumben)_ tidak protes. Dia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya sejak … entah berapa jam yang lalu.

Kei sudah berada di posisinya yang sekarang sejak Shouyou datang ke sini, sekitar jam empat sore tadi. Dan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam lebih.

"Ck, ah. Menyebalkan!" Kali ini disertai dengan suara berisik Shouyou saat menyeruput kopi instan kotak yang dia ambil dari atas meja. Dia sedikit mengeluhkan selera lidah Tsukishima Kei soal kopi yang kelewat pahit di lidahnya.

"Shouyou, itu punyaku." Kei akhirnya bereaksi. Mengernyit tidak suka ketika dia sadar itu tadi tetes terakhir dari kotak kopi instan terakhirnya. Padahal persediaannya di lemari pendingin sudah habis.

Saat ini malam minggu dan Kei malas turun keluar ke minimarket untuk beli stok baru. Antrinya pasti panjang. Waktu milik Kei terlalu sayang untuk dibuang.

"Aku tahu, kok."

"Dan kau menghabiskannya."

"Ambil punyaku saja, tuh, masih banyak."

"Punyamu itu susu stroberi."

 

Shouyou mengangkat mukanya dari layar ponsel untuk berbicara dengan belakang kepala Kei. Dari tadi pria itu masih bertatap muka dengan layar laptop-nya, ternyata. Tadinya Shouyou pikir pandangan Kei sudah bergeser beberapa derajat saat dia mulai protes soal kopinya.

 

"Kau kan suka susu stroberi? Lidahmu akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan minum kopi pahit, mukamu jadi tambah pahit, Kei. Lihat kantong matamu itu, astaga!" Shouyou tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bereaksi dramatis saat dia ingat justru wajah kusut Kei yang menyambutnya ketika dia datang. Padahal Shouyou sudah bunya _bucket list_ tentang apa saja yang akan dia lakukan dengan Kei selama akhir pekan ini. Tapi daftar itu sepertinya hanya akan terabaikan, mengingat Kei dengan tumpukan pekerjaan _coding-nya_ yang tak pernah selesai.

 

Jangankan _bucket list,_ ajakan singkat untuk nonton Civil War saja langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

 

( _nanti kita civil war sendiri saja, katanya_ )

 

"Wah, pacarku perhatian sekali. Aku suka susu stroberi tapi sekarang aku lebih membutuhkan kopi, Sayang."

 

"Kukira kau lebih membutuhkanku."

 

"Tentu. Akan lebih baik kalau ada kopinya juga."

 

"Maksudmu kau menyuruhku beli kopi? Setelah berkilo-kilometer jarak kutempuh untuk menemuimu, disambut dengan muka kucelmu dan sekarang kau masih menyuruhku turun lagi buat beli kopi yang pahitnya minta ampun itu?"

 

Kei memutar matanya sekilas. Shouyou dan dramanya bukan acara favorit Kei saat ini.

 

Tanpa membalas perkataan Shouyou, Kei akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Sedikit mengeluhkan soal bahu kirinya yang pegal ditindih Shouyou dan pinggangnya yang berkeretak tidak nyaman. Jari-jari panjangnya meraih bekas kotak kopi instan yang tadi dihabiskan Shouyou, melemparkannya dengan presisi sempurna ke dalam bak sampah, dan mulai berjalan menuju lemari pendingin untuk segelas air es. Tenggorokannya kering.

 

Matanya menyipit gusar ketika pandangannya menangkap onggokan pakaian kotor di dekat pintu menuju kamar mandi. Bajunya sendiri, sih. Sudah hampir seminggu berada di sana dan belum tersentuh. Dalam hati Kei mengutuk tugas _coding-nya_ yang muncul seperti kutu beras; diusir satu, yang sembunyi ternyata lebih banyak. Gara-gara itu Kei bahkan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Rasanya mulai melelahkan. Padahal dia sebenarnya cukup percaya diri dengan _time management-nya._

 

"Tsukki, kaudengar aku?"

 

Telinga Kei langsung waspada.

 

_Tsukki._

 

Shouyou hanya akan memanggilnya begitu kalau dia memang sedang benar-benar kesal dan merajuk. Terakhir kali Shouyou memanggilnya Tsukky, Kei berakhir dengan mendapat tendangan lumayan super di betisnya. Semoga kali ini tidak lebih buruk.

 

"Err… ya? Kurasa."

 

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!" Nada bicara Shouyou sedikit lebih naik. Pemuda itu menghabiskan susu kotak stroberinya dalam sekali tarikan, lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah dengan cara yang sama seperti Kei. Sayang meleset.

 

Kei mau protes, tapi dia tahan. Raut muka Shouyou sekarang jauh lebih _menarik_ untuk diberi atensi.

 

"Baiklah, kau ingin bagaimana?"

 

Kei akhirnya memilih untuk meraih kursi yang paling dekat dengannya. Duduk. Dia membiarkan Shouyou mengambil waktunya untuk bicara.

 

"Kautahu, kau hari ini sangat tidak menarik. Kaos yang kaupakai lecek, taruhan itu pasti sudah tidak ganti beberapa hari--"

 

"Sebenarnya baru dari kemarin."

 

"Jangan potong perkataanku, _Tsukky."_

 

 _"Sori,_ kau bisa lanjutkan."

 

"Sudahkah tadi aku bilang kantong matamu tebal? Kau sudah tidak tidur berapa hari? Coba lihat mukamu, sudah ada jenggotnya, tuh. Tipis, sih. Rambutmu juga mulai tambah panjang, ponimu sudah mulai menutupi mata. Mau jadi _boyband?_ Tumpukan baju di situ juga baunya sudah tidak enak, itu kau timbun berapa lama? Bahkan bak sampah sudah mulai penuh dengan bungkus makanan instan. Oh, dan juga kau bau. Bau keringat. Bau sekali. Bau _banget_!"

 

"… Jadi?"

 

"Kau jorok, Tsukishima Kei. Menjauh dari laptopmu, _please._ Dan sembuhkan dirimu dari kejorokanmu dulu untuk hari ini."

 

Kei menghembuskan napasnya. Sedikit lega. Setidaknya hari ini betisnya aman dari tendangan.

 

"Shouyou, kautahu aku masih punya setumpuk peker--"

 

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga punya tubuh untuk diurus, kan? Kalau badan panjangmu itu tumbang memang pekerjaanmu bisa selesai sendiri? Kalau kau sampai sakit, siapa memangnya yang khawatir?"

 

"Kau semakin terdengar seperti pacarku, Shouyou."

 

"Memang begitu, kan?"

 

Kei menarik kurva senyumnya sekilas. Untuk hari ini dia mengalah saja.  _Demi pacar._


End file.
